Strings
by andreakayy
Summary: There is really no such thing as a no-strings-attached relationship. Full Summary inside. MSR MSR. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Soon after Mulder and Scully develop and intimate relationship, he starts dating Diana Fowley, who claims to have gotten pregnant after six weeks of dating! Mulder decides to marry her, breaking Scully's heart. He soon realizes that he only has love for Scully and they continue to keep a secret affair. But was the pregnancy a hoax?**  
**Rating: T... for now anyways...**  
**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files. :( If I did there would be ten movies out. **

**A/N: I'm back! I haven't written a story in 2-3 years! I've been busy with life ya know. I'm a college sophomore now! How did I get back into writing and the X-files? (I never really did leave though) I saw David Duchovny in New York City (story on my profile-page... it was crazy! I saw him in his kitchen!) and I decided I missed writing X-files stories and reading/watching/ and writing about the love between those two characters. **

**Anyways... my first story in forever. Please R&R and let me know if it's worth continuing! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

It wasn't supposed to be happening. In fact, it went against just about every FBI code of conduct under "Partner Relations," but there they were, lying in bed together, completely content waking up next to each other. They were turned on their sides, facing each other, laughing. Mulder's hand went along Scully's bare hip, tracing every curvature of her body. She got goose bumps. Mulder frequently gave her goose bumps. They agreed that they would not let their emotions get in the way of the fun they would have with each other at night or the work they would have to do during the day. When is that ever possible?

"You know Mulder we should probably get up," Scully reminded as she slid off her side of the bed, pulling on her purple silk robe, covering her naked skin. "We have to be in the office in about an hour." She walked around to his side of the bed, standing in front of him.

"No," He groaned, wrapping his arms around Scully's tiny waist, still lying in bed. She lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Come on," Scully whined. "We were both late twice last week. We came in at the same time three days ago. If we show up again today at the same time, eyebrows will be raised. And not the eyebrows we want to be raised."

"Can't we just call in sick?" Mulder asked, using his puppy dog face in full force. Scully gave him her signature glare. "I know what that look means." She rolled off the bed, heading in the direction of her bathroom.

"I'm getting a shower. Are you heading home first?" Scully turned around asking, hand on her hip, ruffling the over hand through her short red locks.

"I can just shower here. Save time," Mulder said getting up, walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist. "Save eyebrows from being raised." She pushed his hands from her hips and continued to walk towards her bathroom door.

"Mulder go home. I think eyebrows might still be raised if we come from the same direction to work and if you're in the same clothes. I'll see you in forty." She shut the door behind her and started the water.

"Scully, I think you're kicking me out." Mulder shouted.

"Can't hear you Mulder!"

Mulder got a sly grin on his face and stepped towards the door, poking his head in after opening it. Scully yelped and blushed, covering herself with her robe.

"Mulder!" Scully scolded.

"You said you couldn't hear me. I said it sounds like you're kicking me out, Scully. I'm not leaving yet." He pulled down his boxers.

"Mulder…"

"Saving time," He threw down her robe and grabbed her hand. "Saving eyebrows," He stepped into the shower, pulling her with him. "And saving water."

They were rushing by the time they both got out of the shower; they had to be at work in thirty minutes.

"Mulder! You'll make it, but I'm going to be incredibly late." Scully said pulling on a sky blue button down dress shirt. "You have spare clothes in my closet." She motioned towards her left to the closet.

"I thought you said I'd be wearing the same clothes as yesterday if I didn't –" She cut him off.

"I still have to dry my hair, straighten it, put make up on –" This time he cut her off.

"You look perfect now Scully, trust me. You can go in the way you are." She gave him her signature ice cold glare.

"Mulder just hurry up and leave, please. I don't want us both to be late."

"Scully you worry so much. It'll be fine. Just do you hair and put your make up on in the car if you really need it so bad, which you don't." He finished pulling on his shirt and began to button it. He was ready. I'll stop at Starbucks. Need anything?"

"Just the usual."

"I'll see you at work." He said with a comforting smile before turning to leave. "Everything will be fine. No eyebrows from nosy jealous coworkers and none from a certain bald man." He winked, causing Scully to smile.

"See ya in thirty."

Mulder soon found his way to his car and began driving the familiar, yet unfamiliar path to work. For the past so many years it was the same path and now, on some days, it was the path from Scully's house.

_'Emotions free,'_ he thought to himself. Who was he kidding? He was in love from before they even began their little secret. Now, everything was much more personal and intimate, but it was supposed to be without emotions –and that was all Scully made him feel. She gave him nothing but emotions. He suspected that she felt the same way, but he was too unsure to act.

-  
Mulder drove her crazy, but she was crazy in love. Like him, she loved him way before they began their physical relationship. For they already had an intense emotional one. She was too far deep in love and now she did not know what to do. She loved being intimate with him, but now she just wanted him, for herself, no one else. She wanted to have claim to him. She wanted to know the way he felt about her. But of course, being the rational woman that she was, she shook it off, saying that it was impossible, because they were a team, two platonic partners. She didn't want to jeopardize anything, but she couldn't shake off her feelings.

"See I told you, Scully. You're only ten minutes late and you look great." Mulder complimented as Scully hung up her black trench coat on their coat hanger. She looked down and blushed. His compliments drove her wild.

"Skinner, say anything?"

"No eye brows were raised what so ever. We got this."

"Well, whatever we got, Mulder," He passed her the coffee he had bought for her. "Thank you. We still need to be cautious. Four seventy-five, right?" Scully asked, reaching into her briefcase where she kept a few ones.

"Don't worry about it, Scully."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

That day of work was filled with nothing but "busy work." It had been about a month since they last had a case and so, they were stuck re-filling and reviewing past cases. Fortunately, it did not take long for five o'clock to roll along, when they were allowed to leave the office.

"Here let me help you with that," Mulder offered, helping Scully put on her coat. "Any plans tonight?"

"Plans… hmmm… dinner and a nice glass of wine. I've been wanting to cook chicken alfredo for a while. You can stop over if you want. Stop over –stay over…" She blinked her deep blue eyes to look at him.

"Who am I to turn down a nice meal?" Mulder laughed, placing his hand on the small of Scully's back to guide her out. They silently made their way to the garage where they had parked their cars. "I'll be over in about an hour and a half. That good?" Mulder asked as they stopped in front of his car, as Scully's was farther down the row.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you."

When Scully got to back to her apartment, she got the chicken out of the freezer to thaw and she went to her bathroom to draw herself a nice warm bath to soak in before Mulder got there. She had been stressed –all day, all week and all month. She knew Mulder noticed and she knew he knew why. It had been 2 months exactly, from that very evening that they found out that even with IVF, she couldn't become pregnant. The inability to conceive, was not just something you got over. It really hurt her, but what amazed her was the way Mulder comforted her through it. If there was one thing that Scully was sure of in the past two and a half months, it was that Mulder really wanted a baby with her too. There was not a moment of falseness on his face through his hopefulness and ultimately, his disappointment. They hadn't talked about what happened since. It had been something they kept silent about.

Mulder arrived around the time he said he would, around 7:45 and he made perfect timing too, dinner was just about to be finished.

"Something smells delicious," Mulder said as he walked into her apartment.

"I'm just hoping I didn't overcook the chicken," Scully said softly as she turned off a burner. "You can sit at the table. I'll fix you a plate. Wine?"

"Please." Mulder took his seat at the table and Scully brought out two large wine glasses placing them in front of him.

"White or red?" She asked as she headed over to her small wine rack.

"Whichever you're having, I guess."

"White it is," Scully said, walking over with a bottle of white. She effortlessly popped the cork off and poured two glasses before preparing their plates.

They ate in silence for a while, before the stillness was broken.

"You know, it's really good Scully," Mulder said, taking another stab at a piece of chicken covered in alfredo sauce.

"Is it? You don't think the chicken is a little overcooked?"

"No," Mulder lied with a smile. "It's perfect."

"I haven't cooked a real meal in the longest time… in about two," she stopped short of her sentence.

"Well, it's better than I've eaten in a very long time."

Mulder had finished his meal first and was finishing the last bit of his second glass of wine. He got up to take his plate to the sink. He noticed Scully had barely touched her food since they spoke about the chicken.

"Could you take mine too, Mulder?" She asked in a small polite voice, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap.

"You've barely eaten anything Scully, you sure?"

"Yeah, Mulder its fine… Ijust realized I'm not all that hungry right now." He looked at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm just going to put it in some Tupperware and I'll bring it for lunch tomorrow." She forced a smile at the end of her sentence. She stood up to take her plate back from Mulder who was holding both his and hers. "I'll do it now." She walked over to the corner of her counter and stood up on her tippy toes, to grab a plastic green Tupperware from one of her white cabinets.

Mulder watched her, un-moving. He knew something was wrong. He knew what was bothering her. He had seen it for the past two months, but never like this. She was really bothered tonight. Just as he watched Scully open up the plastic container she froze and moved her hands from the container to the edge of the white countertop, which she gripped. Her hands looked as if they were turning the exact shade of the countertop that she was holding onto.

Heat flooded Scully's cheeks and her eyes began to burn from it, tears forming, thinking of all of the hope she had before and how it all came crashing down that evening in the doctor's office. Any chance of pregnancy was got now that her eggs weren't viable. She began to shake with emotion.

"Scully," Mulder said in a hushed tone as he approached her from behind. He put his hand gently on her elbow to spin her around, but she did so willingly before he could even try. She took a deep breath before speaking. Tears were welt up in her eyes.

"Mulder, I think you should go. I don't really feel like having company tonight. I'm sorry." She said in a faint whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, Scully. I know what's bothering you."

"Mulder –" She interjected, trying to stop him, but he continued.

"No, Scully. I'm staying here. You need me." When she looked into his eyes, her own personal dam broke loose, allowing tears to fall from her cheeks. Mulder pulled her in by the waist. "You're my friend. I'm not leaving you right now, when you're so… vulnerable." His arms were wrapped around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She let out a shaky breath.

"Oh Mulder," Scully said so quietly it sounded like a prayer. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried silently. "I wanted a baby so bad." She whimpered, her voice muffled by Mulder's chest, which she cried into. "I wanted to be a mother…"

"I know, Scully," Mulder whispered into her red hair. "Don't ever give up on a miracle," He planted a kiss on the top of her head as she cried.

The two of them woke up together in their pajamas in each other's arms the next day. Mulder held Scully all night long, playing with her hair and tracing patterns on her back as he waited for her to fall asleep.

"You okay," Mulder asked quietly after Scully flickered her eyes open the morning. He cupped her cheek.

"I'm better… better than last night." She replied just as quietly. "Thank you." She held his wrist as he held her face.

"You don't have to thank me, Scully."

"No, Mulder, I do. I do need to thank you… not just for last night, but just for everything." He smiled in return and paused for a moment.

"Scully, I'm going make a pot of coffee so that it'll be done when you're done in the shower." Mulder knew all of her usual morning habits.

And just like that, her mood changed from tired and calm to seductive. She gave him a sly grin, which took him back a bit and rolled on top of him, pressing most of her body weight into Mulder's most sensitive area. Scully was completely covered in her blue silky pajamas, but Mulder was merely in just a pair of boxers and t-shirt. Mulder let out a groan.

"Scully, you're killing me."

Scully began to unbutton her top. She placed her fingers at the edge of Mulder's white t-shirt and pulled it up and over his torso, exposing his toned bare chest. He exhaled deeply and placed his hands on Scully's hips as she straddled him.

"You know, who would have thought that Agent Dana Scully, who famously gets the title of Ice Queen, would be nothing but dangerously hot," he growled before taking Scully by complete surprise and flipping her onto her back where he kissed her neck, making her giggle at the feeling of his lips and tongue dancing across her.

-  
Scully was in the shower about a half an hour later and Mulder sat in the kitchen, waiting for his coffee to drop in the pot. He was already nearly ready for work. He wore his black dress pants, belt and white t-shirt tucked in. All he needed was his shoes, dress shirt, tie and suit jacket and he would be ready to go. Scully shouldn't have to worry about any eye brows raising. Mulder thought long and hard about it that night he held Scully in his arms. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to apologize to her for getting caught up in emotions, when they both promised to leave those out of their situation. He wanted to tell her his true feelings.

_'But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Things would be forever awkward,'_ Mulder thought to himself as he debated in his head over the situation. His thought process was interrupted with a knock on the door. _'Who could that be this early?'_

Mulder walked up to the door and peeped through the door nervously, but he was soon relieved when he saw a familiar face on the other side.

"Mrs. Scully," Mulder said as he opened the door to Scully's mom, who looked a bit shocked to see Mulder pull the door open and not her daughter. But all of that went away and she was glad to see him.

"Fox, I told you to call me Maggie." She reminded before opening her arms out to him or a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great Mrs. –Maggie." He corrected himself. "How are you?"

"I'm good," She made her way to the kitchen where she smelled the coffee, which just began to drop into the pot. "I didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning, Fox. Then again, you probably didn't expect to see me either." She motioned towards the coffee. "Are you making it?" Mulder nodded.

"There's more than enough for the three of us, go right ahead. Here, I'll get you a cup." Mulder brought down three mugs from one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"I told Dana that I had to come out this way in the afternoon to stop at the Target, but she must have forgotten. I told her I would pop by before she went to work." She took a sip of her coffee. "How is she doing? Lately she's –I don't know… she seems different."

"Mom?" Scully questioned as she came from her bedroom in her robe and a towel around her head. "What're you doing –oh, I guess it slipped my mind that you were coming by this morning. I was in the shower, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay honey," Mrs. Scully politely said with a smile, "I was just talking to Fox, here," She placed her hand on his and smiled at him. He returned the smile. And got up from his spot at the table to get Scully a cup of coffee.

"Okay, well… I'm going to continue to get ready for work. I'll be out in a few minutes." She turned on her heal and made her way back to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"It's not like her to just forget things like that. I just told her yesterday. I'm sure she's just stressed about work though."

"She's really tough though, Maggie. She really is." Mulder said with a smile. Mrs. Scully beamed.

"She got it from her dad and brothers. She and Melissa were complete opposites growing up, it's truly a surprise that they were able to be so close. Dana was such a tom boy. She would always be trying to play with Bill, but" Mrs. Scully chuckled at her memory. "Bill was always so tough on her. You know how older brothers are, not wanting to play with their little sister." Mulder smiled, both at visualizing a young Scully and remembering the way he would be with his sister when he was a kid. It was just the way Mrs. Scully had described.

"Yeah, I do know." He let out a thoughtful laugh. "I was the same way with my little sister when we were kids."

Scully came out of the bedroom and was all ready for work. She only had to put on her makeup. She bent down to give her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her coffee on the counter. She smiled a thank you to Mulder.

"I'm really sorry that I forgot, Mom." Scully apologized.

"Don't worry about it sweet heart," Mrs. Scully said with a kind smile.

Mulder ducked away into the living room where his overnight bag was. He grabbed his dress shirt and tie from it and headed to Scully's guest bathroom where he got everything else on for work.

A couple minutes later Mulder emerged from the bathroom now in his blue dress shirt. He picked up his suit jacket on the arm of the couch and headed back into the kitchen where the two women were sitting having coffee.

"I'm going to head into work, now… I'll see you in a half an hour?" Mulder said, pulling on his suit jacket.

"I'll see ya," Scully said with a smile. Their eyes locked and in that single look, more than words were exchanged. She was thanking him.

Just as Mulder left, Mrs. Scully asked the one question weighing on her mind that was she was holding in since Mulder opened the door for her.

"Are you two dating?" She blurted out, beaming. Her mother would forever be trying to set her up with Mulder. Before she became partners with Mulder her mother was the same way, always trying to meddle in her daughter's love life, blind dates here and there. "I see the way he looks at you," She continued. "I see the way you look at him."

"To answer your question mom, no. We're not dating."

Mulder was halfway to his car, just having gotten down the elevator when he ran a hand on his chest, finding something missing: his tie. He spun around, a hand flying to his hair. He had forgotten it in the bathroom. It wasn't that important, but Mulder hated going into work without a tie. He didn't look complete without it. He checked on the elevator, seeing that it was at only going up and would take forever to come back down to him. He had to take the stairs.

"Dana, I'm your mother I know these things. I also know that he stayed over the other night. Why?" She was smiling like she had just caught her daughter in a funny little lie, which she technically did.

"Mulder and I were working on a case, it was late… I told him just to spend the night here rather than going home. He was tired and I didn't think he should drive home."

"Mm-hm," Her mother said, still grinning. "So, where did he sleep? I don't see any pillows or blankets on the couch."

"Guest bedroom," Scully said flatly.

"Right, but I saw into it and the bed was perfectly made."

"Well, Mulder's a nice guy. He cleans up after himself." Scully was getting annoyed. Her mother could tell by her tone. She stared at her daughter smugly, like she had just won. "Mom!" Scully yelled defensively. "I don't like Mulder that way. We're just friends, partners, that's all we'll ever be! I don't like Mulder! I'm not interested."

Mulder was at the door and he heard all of it, well the last part where Scully was telling her mom she didn't like him at all. His feelings were crushed and every thought of telling Scully his true feelings, was gone. That was it. He spun on his heel, forgetting his tie, and made his way back to the stairwell.

* * *

**So...? Good or bad? Continue or not? What do you think? Review, review, review! Thanks!**  
**And special thanks to Teliko.x3 for telling me to write this. **

**-Andrea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Soon after Mulder and Scully develop and intimate relationship, he starts dating Diana Fowley, who claims to have gotten pregnant after six weeks of dating! Mulder decides to marry her, breaking Scully's heart. He soon realizes that he only has love for Scully and they continue to keep a secret affair. But was the pregnancy a hoax?**  
**Rating: T... for now anyways...**  
**Genre: Romance/Drama  
Setting: Season six, a two months after their Invitro failed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files. :( If I did there would be ten movies out.**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the incident of Mulder overhearing Scully speaking with her mother and Mulder, slowly recovering from her words, had bumped into an old colleague of his a few days ago.

_"Fox," Mulder heard his name called from behind him as he was making his way back from getting coffee. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't put a face with it until he turned around. "Hey," the voice said again upon seeing Mulder turn around and recognize her. _

_ "Diana?" Mulder breathed in disbelief. "I thought you worked with the offices in Pittsburgh?" He wrapped an arm around her in a quick hug._

_ Diana used to be Mulder's partner a few years before Scully had joined him, but she was later transferred after working a year with him. She never took to calling him by Mulder, just Fox. She was a tall woman, a few inches shorter than he was, with brown just-under-the-shoulder length hair and small green eyes. _

_ "I was in Pittsburgh, then Seattle, Arizona and now I'm back here." _

_ "You think you're going to leave again soon? Looks like they're trying to get you to be everywhere." He chuckled, smiling down at her. Being honest, Mulder used to have quite a thing for this woman. _

_ "Actually, I was speaking to the director at Quantico for a teaching job, so that might be my next stop. Why don't we catch up later tonight? I'd love to hear what you've been up too."_

_ "That'd be nice," Mulder said, racking his brain to see what he was doing later. Nothing. "Here, why don't I give you my number?" _

_They met for a few hours that night at a bar in Alexandria and Mulder discovered that he really missed Diana. It was nice catching up with an old friend. So, when Diana had asked him out on an actual date, he couldn't decline. _

_ 'What could a little date hurt?' Mulder asked himself. _

"Five o'clock, Scully." Mulder said with a beaming grin after looking at his watch and seeing the time.

"Indeed it is," Scully smiled and began to get her things together.

She noticed that ever since what happened in her apartment the night she broke down, things between her and Mulder had been quite tense. She wondered if it was because of her. Maybe he was tired of the way she was acting, thinking it had been far too long since the invitro failure for her to still be upset. She frowned to herself, thinking she ruined getting close to Mulder. She looked at him and he was the exact opposite as he pulled his trench on. He was beaming.

"You look rather happy today. Happier than usual when leaving the office," Scully commented, pulling her coat on as well.

"You wanna get some spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti? Sure?" They began walking out of the door together. _'Who knows… maybe he's coming back around,'_she thought.

They sat in a rather crowded dimly lit Italian restaurant as they twirled their forks at their meal.

"So Mulder, is there a reason I'm eating spaghetti here with you? It's quite random if you ask me. We haven't really hung out in a few weeks." He heard the bitterness in her voice.

"Well, Scully… I'd be lying if I was saying I wasn't nervous."

_'Nervous about tonight?'_She asked herself.

"Nervous about tonight," she was right. "I have a date tonight… with a past partner of mine." Well, she was half right.

"A date?" The words stung harder when she said it than when he did. "So I'm your warm up round?" It wasn't bitter, just playful sarcasm. She tried to mask her jealously and she must have done it well. Mulder laughed.

"I'm just trying to calm my nerves. I don't even know why I'm nervous." Scully raised an eyebrow.

"What's her name?"

"Diana. We caught up a few nights ago and she asked for a date… so I said yes."

"Do you like this Diana?" This time, there was a hint of jealousy in her voice. Mulder smiled.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, Agent Scully."

"No," She said flatly. "That's good you're going on a date, Mulder. I'm excited for you." Scully tried her best to be supportive, when inside she was screaming at herself to tell him not to.

Mulder was a bit hurt by her answer, hoping that she was just a bit jealous. But it hurt more knowing that she was excited for him. She must have wanted him to go on a date. She must have wanted him to get farther from her. She must have been glad he was moving on from the sexual relationship they shared that abruptly ended a few weeks ago.

"So where are you going?" Scully asked.

"In about an hour… Cadillac Ranch."

"So you like her," Scully said not taking her eyes off her partner, trying to get inside his head, which proved he could do so effortlessly while working.

"I don't know," Mulder said and that was the truth. He didn't know. "I missed her, yes… but I don't know if I actually like her."

Scully was feeling a mixture of anger and sadness. It took all of her might not to start screaming at Mulder right there, but it wasn't her place. He missed her? As in, he missed working with her? Was Scully that bad of a partner?

"I'm sorry if I don't match up to her as a partner, Mulder," Her eyes narrowing, but she attempted to keep a light bit of sarcasm to her tone so Mulder wouldn't fully understand where her words were coming from.

"Scully," he sighed smiling a little. "If you ask me you're a great partner."

"But not as good as her."

"I'd say you're better. Diana was… a lot like me. She thought exactly like I did. You add a differing opinion to our investigations and it helps. I like the way you contradict me. Skinner did say the X-files' statistics are better now than they have ever been."

_'She must have misinterpreted my words,'_ Mulder thought. _'She must've thought I preferred working with Diana over her. She's jealous, but not in the way I would have liked her to be. She's jealous over work. Typical.'_

The table was tense. Scully did not expect to go out to dinner with Mulder and have him tell her that he was going on a date. She did not expect it to hurt or annoy her as much as it did either. Nor did she expect him to say he missed working with her.

"Well, I think I'm about ready to go once we get our checks." Scully said, looking down. She appeared to be upset, but Mulder couldn't tell why. He just supposed it was because she thought he wished he could still be working with Diana.

-  
Mulder walked inside the restaurant and up to the bar where he sat waiting. He sat and drank a bottle of ice cold Miller Light until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You must have come straight from work," Diana commented, taking off her long tan pea coat revealing a dark green long sleeved sweater dress. She took a seat on the bar stool beside him and ordered a vodka tonic from the bartender.

"Well, no. Scully and I stopped for something small to eat."

"Scully. What's her first name?"

"Dana," Mulder said while taking a swig.

"What does Dana think of the X-files? I know it's not for everyone."

"Well, she stuck with me for about six years now. It can't be that bad." Mulder mused. "She isn't as open minded though."

Their conversation trailed from work to personal lives as the evening went on, but since Mulder's personal life was tied into his work life, he remained mostly silent and listened to Diana speak.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Diana asked, blushing a bit, putting a hand on Mulder's knee. "I just moved in and there's a lot of boxes around, but if you wanted to come over for a little you can."

"Sure," Mulder agreed, pulling out his wallet to tip the bartender. "Where did you end up moving to?"

"I bought a house in Georgetown."

"Oh, Sc-" He cut himself short, about to bring up Scully again. "I'll follow you there in my car," Mulder said as he got up, getting his coat on.

-  
Mulder woke up on an unfamiliar leather couch the next morning to a very blank and empty large living room. As he came to, he began to remember last night's events. He remembered coming over to Diana's house, talking in the kitchen over wine and then coming into the living room to sit. After that his memory was a little foggy. He looked down; glad to see he was still wearing his clothes, only having his shirt unbuttoned just a bit. He heard movement coming from behind him.

"Diana?" Mulder called out.

"In here," She replied.

Mulder followed the sound of her voice and found himself in the kitchen he remembered being in the night before. She was wearing light denim jeans, a white long sleeve top and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"I never saw you out of professional attire," Mulder said with a smile.

"Uh oh, bad or good? I always knew you had a thing for me in panty hose." She grinned. Mulder laughed at her comment. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then one for Mulder, which he took thankfully.

"No, no… it's good. You look nice, just different."

"So when do I get to come see my old stomping grounds," Diana asked, leaning over the island, facing Mulder. "The X-files office."

"If you're not too busy Monday morning, you can come on down. But," Mulder said checking his watch, seeing that it was 9 am on a Saturday, the time he usually went to the gym. "I better get going."

"I'll get your coat," Diana said, walking out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the entry way where she through Mulder's coat over the bannister. "I had a great time last night. We should do it again. I missed you, Fox." She pulled him into a hug.

"I had fun too. I guess I missed you too, Diana." They pulled away, still holding each other in his arms. Although his mind was circling around Scully all last night and now as he had Diana in an embrace, he did miss Diana a lot. Maybe she was just what he needed to force himself out of Scully's grasps. Before he knew it, Diana pressed her lips to his in a quick chaste kiss.

-  
It was Monday morning and Scully was just making her way down to the basement office. It was nice out for once, so her coat was gone and she work black slacks, a navy dress shirt, buttoned down as low as she would be allowed and a pair of heels. She clicked her way to the office, mindlessly going over dinner with Mulder last Friday night and how he told her about his date. The idea of Mulder with another woman made her sick to her stomach, but she just brushed it off, telling herself that she was being ridiculous. In her hands she had a new case given to her by Skinner. She didn't see an X-file here and didn't really want to pack up and go to Maine, but she thought she would pass it along to Mulder, to see his point of view.

Scully heard Mulder's voice and an unfamiliar female voice, laughing inside of the office. She pushed the door open, revealing something she did not want to see. It was Mulder and she knew exactly who the woman with him was. When she came in, the two stopped their laughter and watched her. As Scully turned to shut the door, she rolled her eyes and decided to ignore this woman altogether. She walked straight up to Mulder, outstretching her arm to give him the two files she carried.

"New case?" Mulder asked, taking the files. Mulder sat right at his desk, Scully directly in front of him and Diana a few steps behind Scully, watching the two.

"Yeah, sounds like one that needs attention immediately. It's in Fairbanks, Maine. Two," She stopped herself short and turned around to face Diana. "I'm sorry, can you give us some privacy," Mentally, she was congratulating herself for this act. On Diana's face she knew she was unwelcomed.

"Well, maybe I could be of some help," Diana chimed in. "I'm Agent Fowley," Diana said, outstretching her hand. Scully took it reluctantly. "Fox and I used to work together, partners actually on the X-files."

"As much as I appreciate your help Agent Fowley, Mulder and I both have a lot of work to do." Scully forced a smile across her lips.

"I see," Diana commented, grabbing her bag and turning for the door. "Fox, are we still on for dinner?" Diana asked, smiling over to Mulder and then to Scully, who immediately took her smile as a taunt.

"Actually, Mulder," Scully said false innocence in her voice, "I had A.D. Skinner book us for a flight at 7:30."

"Well, let me know when you're back from Maine and we'll figure something out."

"Yeah, sure," Mulder said with a smile as Diana walked out.

"I'll just call up Skinner and double check on those tickets, see if they went through."

"Wait a minute, Scully," Mulder said, looking up from the file he was reading. "I know this is usually your side to argue, but I don't see an X-file here."

Scully didn't know what to say. She didn't initially see one either. She was just lying to get Mulder out of his little date with whom she was musing to herself was_ "The Foul One."_

"I saw strong ties to a possible satanic or religious cult when I went through the file."

"And I saw strong signs that they were fabricated."

"Mulder, regardless of what you feel on the case, Skinner already has the flights booked." She was leaning over the phone, waiting to be transferred from Skinner's secretary to Skinner himself. "Sir, this is Agent Scully, were you able to book the 7:30 flight to Maine?"

"Agent Scully," Skinner said on the other end. "You said you saw no reason to go to Maine. Did you change your mind?" Scully looked over at Mulder who had his nose in a file.

"I did."

"Alright then, I'll see if I can book the 7:30 flight."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well," Mulder said. "Did he get the flight?"

"He did."

"You know Scully," Mulder mused. "Maybe I am rubbing off on you. You're the one who first thought satanic cult and given by this information, I would say that's out of character for you."

"Your point?" Scully asked narrowing her eyes.

"Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this is just a ploy to get me away from Agent Fowley," He said in jest. Scully on the other hand, took him seriously.

"No it's not," She replied flatly. "But I'm sorry if you rather have her come along on this trip with you."

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"Agent Fowley," Scully scoffed. "If she's the partner you want back on the X-files with you, then –"

"Scully," Mulder said getting up walking over to her. "I don't want her on the X-files with me. I want you. You're my partner. It's your input I need. Not hers. She was just trying to help back there. We were reminiscing about our cases and maybe she got a bit nostalgic."

_'Yeah,'_ Scully thought to herself. _'You don't want her on the X-files because you want her in bed.'_

* * *

**And that's chapter two. Trust me, there will be MSR coming up. Just a bunch of Scully jealously for a while. Review and let me know what you think. You'll like where this is going, promise.  
-Andrea**


End file.
